Hida Nayuta
Hida Nayuta (飛弾那由多) is the mother of Kizuna and Reiri, as well as Aine's former guardian, who was once renowned as the Heart Hybrid Gear inventor prior her "disappearance" for unknown reasons. While her ambiguous motives mostly cause distrust from her peers including her children and even Vatlantis Empire, Nayuta's end goal is to becoming a goddess so she can "recreate" the worlds as she see fit, making her as one of few main antagonists of Masō Gakuen HxH series. Appearance Nayuta is a young woman with long black hair, dark blue eyes and a voluptuous figure. She resembles her daughter in both appearance and age. However, Nayuta breast weren't as big as Reiri (thus still large regardless) and her hair was straighter and darker. After transforming into a god, the age of her body regressed to that of a little girl version of herself and her eyes turned into a golden color. Personality Nayuta can be best described as a mad scientist by nature. She always follows her curiosity, studying anything and anyone that manages to capture her interest regardless of what inhumane methods she uses. This nature is what put her at odds with both of her children, as she abandoned them when she had no more use for either of them. She even admitted the only reason why she had children in the first place was because she wanted to see if anything would change about her. Nayuta is usually cheerful and happy-go-lucky. She always seems to have a relaxed smile on her face no matter what she's doing. However, this only reinforces her amoral nature, as she doesn't have any regrets about any of the things she is doing, even casually greeting her children several years after throwing them away. After evolving into a machine god and getting defeated by Kizuna, Nayuta started to show signs of change. While she continues to act cheerful and more childish towards everyone like she did before, Reiri noticed that her mother had developed a human heart and emotions in her, something she lacked before when she was human. Nayuta had also noticed this change about her, calling it ironic that she has became more "human" as a god as when she was an actual human. Nayuta most noticeable started feeling guilty about all the horrible and inhumane things she did before, especially the trouble she put her children through. After being stabbed by Reiri in order replace Thanatos, Reiri called her "mother" for the first time. Nayuta is seen in tears for the first time in her life. Going along with her amoral nature, Nayuta doesn't seem to view sexually activities as much of a big deal, even when it's done between family members. After becoming a god, she no longer feels she bound by the same rules as humans and therefore see's no problem with her doing it. She didn't have any problems with doing Climax Hybrid with her son and was quite excited when she saw his naked body. She also told her daughter to help out as well and teased Reiri about wanting to do it with her younger brother. When she saw how natural and passionate her children kissed each other, she joked that Reiri might be the first to have Kizuna's children and didn't think it would be a problem. Despite the two being embarrassed by her comment at the time, they would become proactive in doing Ecstasy Hybrid later on, partly because Reiri wanted to let Nayuta see her grandchild, something she eventually success in doing so. History Background Nayuta is the person who created the Heart Hybrid Gear technology, after the creation of it she implanted it in her son Kizuna, who was the first person in the world to use it. She is a genius and has been described as a person that is like a mass of talent. Her last academic background was as a third year student of elementary school. At that time she was already publishing numerous reformative papers on the internet. She had contracts with several corporations and research institutes as a researcher and mysterious consultants at the same time. Even with her identity unidentified at that time, her existence was like a kind of deity. At some one, she decided to have children to see if anything would change about her. After having a daughter and a son, she found nothing changed about her, nor did she feel anything special for them. Plot 'Volume 1' Nayuta first appeared in Kizuna's dream, where she abandoned him by saying that he is no longer needed in her future experiments onto her. Powers & Abilities Genius Intelligence: Nayuta's greatest strength has always been her unrivaled mind. Possessing a vast range of knowledge into nearly every kind of field of intelligent and having a strong interest in learning everything she can, Nayuta is one of the smartest (if not the smartest) character in the series. Many intelligent figures, including Shikina Kei, have even worship Nayuta as something of a god because of her immense knowledge before she actually turned into a god. After becoming one her knowledge become even more magnificent. Even before she vanished she was able to perfectly predict some event which happens and make possible measures on them all, like send info about eros is a Genesis on Lemuria side After using Genesis to become a machine god, Nayuta developed many powerful abilities. However, she noted that she was an incomplete machine god compared to the others thus makes her more vulnerable. * Creation: Nayuta can use her vast magical energy and knowledge to create anything from nothing. This includes giant battleships, magic weapons, a HHG core and even a small world. * Immense Magical Power: Nayuta has vast amounts of magic after becoming a machine god. When Grace attempted to use Harvest on her, the former was overwhelmed by her sheer magical energy that she adsorbed well it didn't even bother Nayuta at all. However, she does have limit on how much magic she has, being drained from creating 3 giant battleships, powering up 5 cores and creating Zecros. After doing Harem Hybrid, she gained enough energy to temporary turn Hokuto, Osiris and Odin back into a machine god. Although they didn't have the same level of power they had before, they were still able to hold off Thanatos for a while. * Magic Armor: Nayuta can create her own powerful magic armor, which is similar to what the other machine gods use. Along with being extremely powerful, Nayuta can transform the armor at will, giving herself any kind of weapon she wants. This armor opens automatically a window when facing multiple enemies to show their spot. * Core Removal: After becoming a machine god, Nayuta could remove the core from a Heart Hybrid Gear pilot without killing them or leaving a form of injurious. * '''Core Power Up: '''Nayuta gained the ability to remove the limiter from Ros-series HHG cores and improving their overall performance without increasing the magic power consumption. Trivia * Nayuta is the only human to turn herself into an incomplete god and later into a true god. * Both of Nayuta children have refer to her as demon because of her inhuman nature and methods, something she didn't care about as long as she accomplished her goals. Ironically, both Kizuna and Reiri have been called demons as well by other people for their own method, something they stopped caring about eventually because it helped them accomplished their own goals. * Nayuta once joked that Reiri might be the first to have any of Kizuna's child. However, the first to do so end up being either Gravel or Zelshione. This makes this one of the few (if only) time where Nayuta was wrong. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Category:Lemuria